All grown up
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: This is a big honkin M    its a step sport smut story  if you dont like M or the paring or sex dont read it


All grown up

Sportacus and Stephanie had always been friends, they never seemed to notice that one was a super hero and the other a very pink girl. They did everything together since Stephanie was 8 they danced and sang got in to and out of more trouble than most people could imagine. Even now that Stephanie is 19 they still play and work out together. Little has changed in 11 yrs she is still very pink, but some things have she is no longer a little girl. She has blossomed.

He is the personification of innocence and kindness but still a man, who can no longer hide the fact he sees his dance partner has changed, he sees her legs are longer toned and feminine, he knows with out a doubt that her hips have rounded he'd never admit it to any one else but they fit together even better than ever. He can see her body when they dance and finds she now has a waist to hold, how he yearns to hold her closer when they dance, he can't help the way his breath hitches when her fuller chest is pressed against his. He feels guilt every time the dance ends and he has to leave she would be ashamed if she felt his body reaction to her, he is her friend no mater what his mind may show him when he is alone. He is a hero stoic and true, his devotion is to her.

Stephanie know he has seen the changes, no matter how fast he leaves or how careful he his not to let his lower body touch hers when they dance, she know because…she sees it in his eyes, the way they darken with desire. Going from glacial clear blue to the dark welcoming warmth of the Caribbean Sea at sunset. She wants no need for something anything to happen.

Sportacus had just flipped off away from Stephanie again. Now thankfully alone he can release his pent up tension and desire none of his "usual" exercises would clear her from his mind. Fast as lightning he is in his natural element nothing restricting his movements, his hair is shaken out as if the hair its self needed to stretch out after being cooped up under his hat. He turns on the spot letting the fading sunlight touch his bare skin like a lover.. Or woman exploring. Feeling no shame he traces where the warmth of the sun is left, his toned flat stomach clenches as his mind replaces his hands with hers, they are soft feminine and they trace the mussels as they dip and curve, her manicured nails lightly scratch his skin sending unexpected sparks lower making him not only gasp but his body respond. In his mind she is encouraged to move her hand lower and move herself closer to him bringing her heated body to his, trapping them both, her with a hand between there willing bodies, him un willing to move for fear that the fantasy would vanish too soon.

Some how the fantasy is kept in tacked as both in reality and fiction he / they move to the bed, lying flat on the bed he imagines the position reversed his is a top this wonderful woman pressed against him in all the right places. He feels her warm apple scented breath wash over his face as his mouth descend to meet hers, they kiss and touch as never before now there is no innocence in the kiss teeth clash lips are nipped the tension that has built reaches fever pitch is enraged further as his kisses move from her lush lips to her jaw he breaths her name over and over again "Stephanie Stephanie Stephanie" trailing down her neck his kisses hit her collar bone…..the fantasy is again matched to reality as he hear her calling his name "Sportacus HO OH ….." The sound of her voice is not filled with passion or desire it's filled with shock and fear, the fear he hears breaks the last of the fantasy away from him, he opens his eyes and looks around hoping against hope that he isn't going to see the object of his "work out" but there in the door way of his air ship she stands eyes wide mouth open.

"Stephanie what are you doing here?" Sportacus asks so shocked that she is there he cant think to even cover him self. They seem to be frozen in time nether sure what to say or do. Sportacus wants to stands and cross the room, but in his current stat of readiness he fears he can't even stand.

Stephanie can only looking at the portion of her friend pointing to the heavens, her face is flushed and she is breathless almost panting

"I I w w was cuming I mean coming to see you I wanted to umm I don't know….what I wanted ….Sportacus what's going on?" Stephanie asks with more than a hint of confusion in her voice." Is is this why you ran off?" she demanded almost hysterical now. With out knowing it she had crossed the room and was standing at the side of the prone sports hero.

"Stephanie I can explain I'm sorry you saw this" gesturing to him self still naked and ready.

"I don't know what to say to make this better Stephanie I..I want you in more ways than just a friend should I ran and run away so you won't be disgusted with me for the way you make me feel your young…."he trails off unsure of what he said or wanted to say looking down at his chest he feels shame for the first time and try's to cover himself even thought he is above the covers.

Stephanie is stumped she opens and closes her mouth several time in shock, she did this to him she just dancing with him dose this to him every time and he thinks I'd hate him for it! Unable to think of the words to tell him she feels those same things she takes the last step to the bed and takes what feels like her last breath and sits down on the edge of her hero's bed before she leans in slowly for her first kiss, the kiss, a real kiss the one she has waited for.

Her lips touched his and both of them felt the jolt, the kiss was sweet and intense. Sportacus responds to the kiss, his lips move slowly wile his hands explore Stephanie's back, wile her hands where in his hair holding his lips to hers. Soon the need to breath overwhelmed both of them and tho they broke apart they did not separate there eyes locked there breath mingled. In a small voice Stephanie states with some trepidation "I do this to you every time?" looking down his body to his now covered groin. He answers with a tiny nod of his head. Pulling her further on top of him Sportacus kissed Stephanie harder than before feeling her body atop his he can't keep from the unknown to him but still automatic actions of his hips. Stephanie loves the feel of those strong arms round her holding her to his body, she start only for a moment when his hands move around her body touching and caressing where ever he touch, the hip moments feel good and with out conscious thought Stephanie responds to them feeling better and better she recognises the feeling between her legs as the same as those she gets when she dreams of Sportacus. She never gets to finish those dreams, she know this is not a dream it can't be. She is broken from her reverie by Sportacus asking her if she is sure this is ok as he goes to lift her dress from her body. All she is capable of is a nod and a groan as she feels his finger tips sliding up her body touching her for the first time. Suddenly she is no longer lying on top, with a sudden flip Sportacus is above her resting his weight on his arms wile still in full contact with her body kissing her deeply, nothing breaks them apart even when he is startled by Stephanie rubbing and caressing his ass pulling him closer and moving her legs to bring him even closer.

Moving together kissing touching reaching heights nether of them got to alone, before anything more could happened Sportacus stopped completely still looked deep in to Stephanie's eyes and cupped her face gentle saying "I may be a better than average hero but I am a man if this what ever it is, isn't what you want tell me now the hero in me isn't that strong darling do you understand what I am saying to you?" He waits what seems like an entity for her to answer. She closes her eye for a moment clearing the lust from her mind does she want this dose she want to remember this as her first time with her first love?

"I want this, I want you!" she took a breath "do you have a a condom? I want to do this right." The seriousness in her voice takes him back for a moment before he is shaking his head at him self and tells her " I never thought I'd be saying this but yea I do" he lifts off her just a little and holds out his hand then says loudly looking at the ceiling "Condom!"

One falls from the hatch hidden in the roof right in to his open hand.

Looking back at Stephanie he says "I'm not sure if I should feel proud I have them or daft for saying Condom to the ship." Once the condom was in place, Sportacus removed the last garments from Stephanie he looked at her for a moment taking in her natural beauty, before he went any further he leaned down to her embrace and a deep kiss.

Soon the moment was right. They breathed together there was a moment of complete silence and just a small movement. The silence was broken by the duel moans of pleasure, Spartacus's eyes widened as Stephanie clawed at his back and ass, this was better than any sport better than he had ever imagined they rode the pleasure given and taken equally, Both of them becoming more frantic in there motions, words moans and even screams broke free from there lips. Suddenly Stephanie went rigged and let out a low groan of pain, Sportacus stopped even breathing as he looked at his lady love with concern, her eyes where filled with pain and tears.

"Darling!!! What's wrong what happened…." The look of concern made Stephanie almost smile but settled for a whispered "you're my first Sportacus it's a good thing" Understanding makes him move just a little slower all the wile looking for a sign in his lovers eyes of more pain but he sees nothing more un till he feels them both right on the edge of the first moment of bliss they will share. They reach the crest of the wave together and fall in to bliss calling each others names holding each other as thought they would be ripped from each others arms.

Before ether of them has even crashed down they are moving in rhythm slower than before changing position as it pleased them, Sportacus using every given talent to please his lover is surprised to find himself on his back, but decided that what ever his new lover wanted she could have.

They spent the night together touching feeling learning each others bodies getting to know each other in a complealty new way. Nothing was going to keep them apart. Finally when they where both sated they slept the peace quite full rest sleep.

It was a good thing nothing to bad happened in the next 2 days because Stephanie had "gone to sleep over at friends out side of town" and Sportacus seemly had got lost in his blimp, but no one seemed to worry.

The two lovers stopped discovering each other just long enough to eat and drink un less the hyper active elf just would not watch her eat a banana (yes he is an elf and no she wasn't being naught with the bananas) and then it just got messy!

Ok so I kinnda ran out of ideas here there might be a part two or may be not I don't realy know


End file.
